A Sweet Bitter Adventure
by Princess Zelda x Link
Summary: First FF and a terrible title that doesn't fit this as much...BUT this is around Ocarina of Time and is about Zelink! The Evil Ganondorf has escaped the Sacred Realm...What will happen? Read to find out!


It was a cold spring day in Hyrule, the animals at Lon Lon were all cold in the barn. It was peaceful. Young Zelda was sitting on her balcony, wishing she could go out and play with all the other Hylian children and just be a normal girl. Zelda saw Link in the horizon riding on Epona, she called out to him but of course he couldn't hear. Zelda sat there, hoping he would come, but then, Ganondorf somehow got out of the Sacred Realm, Impa quickly grabbed Zelda and took her to Link, who was standing in the underground entrance from the garden to the back of Lon Lon Barn. Impa had to leave back to the castle while Talon watched the princess. Malon came up to Link and they had started a conversation. Zelda, jealously interrupted them and asked Link about Epona. It was then 12 PM when Ganondorf showed up and wrecked the house in search for the princess. He was furiously seeking revenge from both Link and Zelda. The two left Lon Lon and traveled far to Zora's River. Link found a deep underground passage that said: STAY OUT! "Come on Zelda! Let's go "investigate" it! said Link. "No! Impa said to stay in the underground passage!" said Zelda. "So, this IS underground, AND a passage, she didn't say anything about that! Ganondorf doesn't know about this!" So the two went under. "It's kinda scary down here!" said Zelda. There were Poes everywhere watching them. They traveled farther until there was a "dead" end, that's where the Redeads are, Link hated those (Who doesn't? DX) Zelda only saw one while running, so she doesn't know what they do ;) "Oh no, a dead end!" said Link "What's….that moaning sound….?" Said Zelda " I-…..I think that was a Redead…" said Link. Link grabbed Zelda's Ocarina and played the song of light. "Hurry, let's get out of here!" said Link. Link grabbed Zelda's hand and they both ran. "Another dead end! How'd that get there!" Three Poes surrounded them. Link took his bow and shot them. Water from Zora's River came from the ceiling, it was up to their necks already. "Link! I can't swim! The water's too deep!" said Zelda. They both shouted for help but no one came, soon…he came…..The water was coming from the destruction above…..Ganondorf was there….he found them…"NO! Don't touch me! Help Link Help!" Link had lost his sword underwater and it was too deep to go down and get them. Ganondorf took the princess and Link, and stuffed them both in a crystal. "Zelda….I'm so sorry we went in that tunnel…." "It's fine…don't worry, I've been in this crystal before!" "And that was my fault too!" "Wait, get the Ocarina and play the song of time!" said Zelda. After playing the song, they were at the Temple of Time. "WHAT! Where'd they go!" said Ganondorf. After looking around to find Impa, they noticed that Castle Town was wrecked by Ganondorf and the guards trying to fight back and defend Hyrule. "It looks like last time 7 years forward!" said Link. "Well Impa isn't here….Let's just…go somewhere…" said Link as they both hugged. They soon went to look around in Gerudo area for Impa, so they sneaked around….But got caught. They were in the dungeon but Link didn't have his hookshot , so they couldn't escape easily. "Link! This day has been horrible! I just wanted to be normal but all this Princess Triforce stuff….stops me." "I know, you always get captured but this time, I'm with you." "True but….If I was normal none of this would happen! I miss Impa and my father, I want them!" *Zelda starts crying and falls into Links arms with a hug* "Shh, don't cry! You'll see them soon, I promise!" They found a box in their cell…..It had a hookshot in it! Link hookshoted them both out. They headed back toward Castle Town and went to Kakariko Village where they went to Anju to ask if she's seen Impa, turns out she was in her old house! "Impa! I missed you so much!" said Zelda "What happened? Lon Lon was wrecked! Where'd you go?" said Impa "Well…." Said Link "What! I told you two to stay on the underground passage path! It was safe! Do you know where Ganondorf went? You guys….need…..to put him back in the sacred Realm…." They took off all together to find Ganondorf. "Maybe he's in Kokiri Forest, let's ask Saria!" said Link who took the Ocarina and played her song to call her. "Hello Saria! Is Ganondorf there?" "YES! Please help! He's about to get to the baby great Deku tree!" "Ok, I'm about to be there, let me play Minuet of Forest!" Soon, they got to the baby great Deku tree and found Ganondorf "Hm well well well, it's Impa and her little brats! I will soon get my revenge on ALL of you!" said Ganondorf. They soon got him in the Sacred Realm and went back to Hyrule Castle that was all clean and no more destruction. Zelda was back in the garden when Link came in. "Hi!" said Zelda "Hey!" said Link as they both started talking and both leaned in for a kiss…." Hello Princess! What are you guys doing? You're only 10 so no kissy kissy!" said Impa. "Hmp!" said Zelda as she snuck a small kiss on Link's cheek then hugged him.


End file.
